I Love Mondays !
by sky tulips
Summary: three. getting trapped in the school elevator is quite a sticky situation. especially when you're stuck with a mischievous fai. horitsuba gakuenღ kurogane/fai
1. Chemistry

_A/N _

Horitsuba Gakuen is so wonderful! I can't believe I've never written anything set there before. Anyway, I wanted to do a little series of one-shots set there, so here is the first. I've got quite a few planned so I won't be needing ideas just yet. This was just a little idea that I had. I wanted to do this in Kurogane's point of view, but I figured if I did one in a character's point of view, I'd end up doing them all that way to keep the collection consistant. Meh. I'd probably have to do a lot of training to get into Kurogane's mind too. Regardless, Enjoy!

_  
_

* * *

_I Love Mondays !  
_

1 - Chemistry

He had no idea how he always wound up here.

It was always dusk and he'd always have felt so _bored_ before he set out to wherever his footsteps would messily take him. They had a certain flair for leading him up _his_ path and right up to _his _door. Perhaps it was because they lived so close to each other. Or maybe because he was actually one of the only people that Kurogane knew enough to be, well, _partially _comfortable in his company, but he always, _always_, ended up outside Fai's door.

Fai would welcome him with a smug grin, almost as if he'd been expecting him to show up at his doorstep at any second of the evening and then offer him a drink. Fai would then get on with marking papers or planning lessons, an art that was somewhat lost on Kurogane. Sure, physical education had written work, but it wasn't exactly one of the most profound things to be marking.

Fai's homely porch was littered with autumn leaves, a tall rake leaning against the mis-matched bricks. Fai mustn't have had the time to get round to gardening yet. Kurogane kicked some of the leaves aside and reached up for the shiny cat-shaped door-knocker when the door opened slowly in front of his lingering hand.

"Thank you, Fai-san, I'm sure I shouldn't take up so much of your time, but it just flies when we're talking together."

A laugh. A woman's laugh.

And then Fai's laugh. "No, no, no! Don't worry abou- Kuro-rin!"

Finally. Fai's gaze landed upon the confused man on the doorstep.

The woman looked between the two of them in a hesitating manner and then bowed meekly, uttering her goodbye and her thanks and taking off down the path, the leaves clinging to the bottom of her tawny skirt.

Fai lingered a moment and then grinned at Kurogane, who's hand was still hovering in mid-air at the doorway.

Kurogane blinked. "Uh-"

"Come in, come in, Kuro-tap. What do you want to drink?" Fai ushered Kurogane's slouchy sports jacket onto a hook.

Kurogane was silently fuming. Why had there been a random stranger at Fai's house? Since when was Fai seeing somebody? Especially a mumbling little thing who got leaves trapped in her clothes. He didn't like it. Especially the way Fai was acting as though Kurogane had just imagined the whole thing. Laughing and recounting silly anecdotes from the staff room.

Kurogane crossed his arms and Fai poured out the sake, the glasses clinking as the liquid dropped.

"Here you go," Fai said in sing-song, handing Kurogane a glass and falling backwards onto the fluffy couch. "Hey! Kuro-welly! We should rent a movie or something! We haven't watched anything for- what's wrong? Do you want ice?"

"Hey," Kurogane said bluntly, "So how long have you been meeting up with that girl?"

Fai blinked at the sudden change of subject, "Oh, her?" he waved his free hand, "I've only met up with her a couple of times,"

A couple meant more than once. So it wasn't just some chance meeting. Or she'd stopped to sell him Danish cookies or something stupid like that.

Anyway, why did it matter so much? Fai was an adult perfectly capable of making his own decisions and choices. It only made sense that he had relationships with other people besides the people he worked with, right?

If anyone was hearing his thoughts right now, they'd probably think he was jealous. Kurogane laughed to himself. Yeah, right. Jealous of two twittering idiots. Whatever, they deserved each other. And Fai was still talking about her. Why was he still talking about her? Shouldn't he have moved on to what film they were going to watch? _Together_?

"-chemistry is _just_ right,"

That single phrase snapped Kurogane out of his thoughts. The chemistry was just right? What? How dare-

"What's her name?" Kurogane's voice was much more aggressive than he'd meant it to be.

Fai did that little thing again where he would blink in surprise and tilt his head. "Are you okay?"

Kurogane drained his glass. No. Apparently.

"Yeah." Kurogane grumbled, refusing to meet Fai's eyes, "I'm fine, I mean, what you do is none of my business, right? And, I mean, we shouldn't wait around to long for- well, you know, it's good to meet up and, I mean, we're both _adults_, right?"

"I guess," Fai raised an eyebrow, "But, Kuro-wink, what are you-"

'_Perfect,' _Kurogane thought grumpily, '_Why the hell am I round here, again?_ _Why am I feeling so god damn_-'

"I'm not jealous!" the words blurted out before they'd even had time to register in his mouth.

Fai was beyond help by now, "Jealous of _what_ exactly?"

'_Oh. Shit._'

Kurogane's hand hovered in front of his mouth. What was he supposed to do now?

"Do you mean you're jealous that you _don't _get any parent-teacher conferences?" Fai said, batting Kurogane on the shoulder, "Because, Kuro-wan, trust me, It's better that you don't! All that talking and-"

"Parent-_what?_" Kurogane snapped, bringing his glass down on the table in a sense of stupidity and frustration.

Fai raised an eyebrow, "Parent-teacher conference. Honestly, Kuro-t- ooooh."

Fai rounded on Kurogane with a cat-like glint in his eye.

'_Oh. Crap. He's figured it out_'

'_No he hasn't_,'

'_Hell... of course he has. Who wouldn't have by now?_'

"You thought," Fai poked a finger directly at Kurogane's chest, smiling wider than Kurogane thought possible, "You thought I was _dating_ her!"

'_Well, what the hell do you think? Of course I thought you were dating the stupid-_'

"No I didn't. I thought-"

"And you were _jealous_! Oh! Kuro-sama! This is all too much!" Fai was positively glowing.

"You said," Kurogane hissed darkly, trying to hide his embarrassment, "You said that you two had a good chemistry!"

"I said _he_ was good at chemistry! Meaning her son! I said his Biology was patchy, but his chemistry was just right! Honestly, Kuro-sensei! You really ought to listen! You're supposed to be a _teacher_." Fai laughed gleefully, "But you were probably struggling with your thoughts of losing me to some woman who-"

"All right, all right," Kurogane muttered, trying to unlatch Fai from his arm, "Just leave it, will you?"

Fai placed his head on Kurogane's shoulder, still gently laughing, "You should really know by now." he uttered, the words muffled as he buried his face into Kurogane's shoulder, "You're the _only_ one for me, Kuro-tan."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurogane grumbled, "Are we watching a movie or not? School day tomorrow,"

"Kuro-sensei is always so eager to be punctual!" Fai smiled, reaching over for the television guide, "But I, however, don't have a class tomorrow until afternoon! I can just nap in the staff room!"

Kurogane made a vague noise that probably meant he didn't doubt that for a second.

"Let's see," Fai looped his finger across the channel listings, "Oooh! Kuro-petal! There's a double bill of romantic movies on! Maybe we could-"

"No."

Fai pouted, "Fine then. How about 'Merlin'?"

"What?" Kurogane asked, "I'm not watching stupid movies about stupid magicians that-"

"Okay, okay, then how about 'Troll - The sequel'?" Fai asked.

"Oh, because we both know how extremely amazing and compelling the first Troll movie was." Kurogane snorted.

"Kuro-chi is so _picky_. We will simply have to watch a scientific documentary." Fai said, holding up his arms in mock defeat.

Fai began to slouch off to the video cabinet to pick out something when Kurogane's hand slithered delicately around his waist.

"Hey," Kurogane smirked, "Who says we have to watch _anything_?"

Fai batted away Kurogane's arm and smiled ever so mischeivously.

"Please, Kuro-pon." Fai said, skipping a little way ahead into the hallway, "I already _have_ a girlfriend."


	2. Hollow Veins

**Disclaimer **Tsubasa (c) CLAMP **  
**

* * *

**I Love Mondays !**

**2 - Hollow Veins**

"Drugs," Fai muttered, tossing the tiny bag across the desk so it slid slowly next to Kurogane's notebook.

Kurogane contemplated the powdered substance in through the thin plastic and raised an eyebrow. "Then they're complete idiots." he said darkly, "Are you going to call the police, or what?"

"Hmm," Fai said thoughtfully, sliding down to the floor, the edge of his white lab coat settling on the classroom carpet, "I suppose I should,"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow as the man slid out of view behind his desk, "Of course you should. You're their teacher. You need to teach them a lesson,"

"Yeah," Fai agreed, "But you know, sometimes it's not their fault, sometimes they give in to peer pressure and-"

"They're idiots for that too then." Kurogane said bluntly, his gaze moving to the few wisps of blond hair he could see brushing against the desk surface, "Nobody has the power to make you do anything, if you give in to others, it's a sign that you're completely weak,"

Fai whistled quietly, "Harsh words from Kuro-sensei,"

"Harsh," Kurogane repeated, "But completely true,"

Fai spun on his spot on the floor to face the desk, kneeling up so that Kurogane could see his face.

"You never did anything stupid as a kid, Kuro-wan?" Fai asked in playful disbelief.

"No," Kurogane said, directing his attention once again on his notebook, "Unlike some, I had sense,"

"You mean, you never beat up some of the younger kids?" Fai asked.

"No!" Kurogane snapped, "What the hell? I wasn't some sort of bully or delinquent."

"Really?" Fai raised his eyebrows, "Your face judges otherwise!"

"Then you're a terrible judge," Kurogane muttered angrily.

"Oh, Kuro-sensei!" Fai lulled, poking Kurogane's writing hand, "I'm only teasing, I know perfectly well that Kuro-tan was a respectable student,"

Kurogane snorted, "I bet _you _were a handful,"

Fai shrugged, "Everyone makes mistakes, Kuro-chan. Especially as children."

"So what did you do then?" Kurogane asked with a snort.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Fai said, his smile disconcerted, "Skipped classes a few times, I'd sometimes argue with teachers,"

Fai turned around again and Kurogane glanced at the tiny bag that lay next to his arm.

"I tried drugs once, you know," Fai said quietly, "One night, after a rough day. Some people I knew were taking some, insisting it made you happy, they assured me that I'd feel better and get such a rush that I'd forget all my problems."

Kurogane stared at the back of Fai's head, unsure of what to say.

"Only," Fai hesitated, "I felt nothing. I felt such a hollow emptiness rush through me. It was so cold and sickening that I felt like I was going to pass out. I could hear everybody laughing around me, having a good time, but all I could think of was that feeling of utter defeat and emptiness."

"Was that the only time-?" Kurogane asked.

"The first and last," Fai smiled, his voice regaining all cheerfulness. "I'd never put myself through that again. Like I said, people make mistakes. Especially when you're young,"

"Unless you know better," Kurogane said, refusing to meet Fai's eyes, "You shouldn't be so willing to do something that so easily jeopardizes your life. There are more honorable ways to die than by something you take out of weakness,"

Fai flinched, "Weakness," he repeated hollowly, "Do you think I'm a weak person?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you were a stupid kid,"

"That's right," Fai smiled, standing up straight, "Now I choose alcohol!"

"Yes," Kurogane said darkly, "I know that far too well,"

Fai laughed, "And I know you enjoy alcohol too, Kuro-rinta,"

"At least I can hold it," Kurogane smirked.

"I can hold my alcohol!" Fai said.

"Whatever you say," Kurogane closed the notebook firmly.

"I _can_!" Fai insisted with a child-like charm.

"So, alcohol," Kurogane said leaning over the table, "Does alcohol give you that little rush you were talking about before,"

Fai tilted his head, "Alcohol makes you feel fuzzy and invincible," he contemplated, "But it doesn't make me feel wonderfully happy and warm,"

Kurogane nodded, leaning in further so their noses were almost touching.

"What are you-?" Fai uttered, his warm breath touching Kurogane's cheek.

"How about this?" Kurogane smirked, kissing Fai fervently on the lips, their hands meeting messily across the table.

Fai smiled as they broke apart, a creeping blush appearing on his face, "Definitely," he replied, tapping Kurogane fondly on the forehead.

Kurogane stood up and tucked his notebook in the drawer, then he reached out to Fai, pulling him up to his height and as close as he could fill the space between them.

"Love's like a drug, right?"


	3. Elevation

**A/N :** You have no idea how much fun I had writing this one. Please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer** : Tsubasa (c) CLAMP**  
**

* * *

**I Love Mondays !**

**3 - Elevation**

"Hold the elevator!"

Kurogane pressed the button as fast as he could to close the doors.

"No!" Fai's voice rung loudly through the corridors, all of the students staring as he ran towards the elevator with amused grins on their faces.

The heavy metal doors began to shut, and almost as if in slow motion, Fai bounded the final gap with his arms outstretched, jamming himself between the doors as they sprung back open in reflex.

Fai rubbed his shoulder tenderly. "Why did you do that Kuro-sensei?" he whined, "You must have heard me calling!"

Kurogane smirked, "Of course I did, I just thought it would be funny if you missed it."

"That's not fair!" Fai said, hitting Kurogane lightly on the arm, "This is the _teacher's_ elevator. Not _your _elevator."

Kurogane raised his eyebrows, "You're right, and it's good enough I don't have to ride it with the kids, but I have to ride it with _you_,"

Fai opened his mouth in mock horror, "Why would you say something like that-"

There was a jerk.

A heavy, metallic-sounding jerk.

The pair of teachers steadied themselves against the wall as the elevator came to a harsh stop. There was a strange silence and the lights flickered animatedly, taking the confined space in and out of total darkness.

"W-What happened?" Fai asked worriedly.

"Oh, well let me just get my engineering kit and torch and get back to you with that," Kurogane droned sarcastically.

"Did we stop?" Fai asked, disregarding the comment.

"What the hell do you think?" Kurogane snapped, surveying the motionless elevator.

"So-" Fai smiled awkwardly, "Do you think it's broken?"

Kurogane leant back against the elevator wall and slumped down to sit on the floor, "Probably,"

"How long do you think we'll be stuck like this?" Fai asked, copying Kurogane's actions.

"Not that long," Kurogane muttered, "Have you pressed the alarm button?"

Fai's eyes flickered to the elevator button panel, where there had once been faintly glowing lights around the buttons, there were now dark, empty rings.

"I don't think it's working," Fai said with a pained laugh.

"Great," Kurogane barked, "Well that's just great, I'm stuck in an elevator. I'm stuck in an elevator and nobody knows. There's no way to send an alarm and I'm stuck with a complete idiot,"

Fai stretched and laughed, "Hush up Kuro-sensei! This could be very fun!"

"How the hell could you describe a situation such as this as fun?" Kurogane snapped.

"We can play games!" Fai clapped his hands together.

"What's the fun in games when there's no alcohol included?" Kurogane muttered.

Fai wiggled a finger at Kurogane and then tucked his knees under his arms, "Kuro-rinta is supposed to be a role model for the children!"

"Well they're not here are they?" Kurogane said angrily, "In case you hadn't noticed, they're up there! You know, walking around in a vast, enormous space, they're not all crouched down on the fu-"

"No swearing at school Kuro-tan!" Fai intervened, "You never know who might be listening!"

"Nobody is listening, moron, didn't you hear what I just said?" Kurogane growled at Fai who simply smiled innocently.

Kurogane yawned and leant his head back against the cool metal surface. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed against the elevator wall and to his relief, Fai stopped badgering him to come play or to come sing and lapsed into a period of silence.

Kurogane stirred, Fai was being too quiet, awfully too quiet, maybe he had gone to sleep too-?

"KUROGANE-SENSEI!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogane yelled, bashing his head violently on the elevator wall in shock.

Fai began to laugh, "That was so funny, Kuro-wan, you were really surprised! You should have seen your face!"

Kurogane clutched his head, silently fuming, "I swear," he said through clenched teeth, "You better leave me the fu-"

Fai put his hand in the shape of a cross and made a strange buzzing sound, "No swearing in school, Kuro-wink,"

Kurogane glared at Fai, who in return gave a foolish lopsided grin.

"It would be a very good idea," Kurogane said slowly, leaning back against the elevator with a hand against his head, "If you were to be very, very, very _quiet_,"

"Like a game?" Fai asked hopefully.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Yes," he snorted, "Exactly like a game. If you make noise, you have to do a forfeit,"

"Like a dare?" Fai asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kurogane nodded and then placed a finger to his lips. Fai grinned and did the same.

-

Kurogane seemed to be falling asleep. It had been almost ten minutes since either had spoken, '_and how long does it take the average person to fall asleep?_' Fai thought, '_Seven minutes? Eight minutes?_'

Time was moving so slowly and Fai was getting restless and bored. Things had to move quicker! Slowly and as quiet as he could possibly be, Fai leant forwards and looped his hand under Kurogane's leg and up to the back of his knee and then he began to tickle him gently. Kurogane twitched a little and made a noise in the back of his throat. Fai smirked and kept in his laughter and then he began to tickle Kurogane with a more energetic force.

"WHAT THE-?" Kurogane snapped back off the wall with a shiver and kicked Fai's hand away from his leg.

Fai stared intently into Kurogane's angry and confused eyes and then let his lips play into the most secretive and knowing smile. Fai raised a hand and pointed it at Kurogane.

"What?" Kurogane asked grumpily, eyeing his fellow teacher in discomfort.

"You broke the silence and made a noise," Fai said in quiet singsong. "That means you have to do a _forfeit_,"

Kurogane grunted, "Whatever," he mused, "That game wasn't real,"

Fai pouted, "Of course it was! You _said_ if we made a noise that we'd have to do a forfeit, therefore, you have to do a forfeit!"

Kurogane stared at Fai in disbelief, he began to wonder why it looked like the blond was practically shimmering in triumph, "I only said that to shut you up,"

Fai nodded sadly, "Yes, I suppose," he said faintly, "I mean, I can understand how some are too cowardly to carry out daring tasks and I can understand why people go back on their words and-"

"Fine!" Kurogane snapped, "Give me the damn dare,"

"You have to pull a sheet over your head and run up and down the streets pretending you're a ghost!" Fai exclaimed, "And you have to shout 'Boo!' at all the people that you-"

"That's just fine," Kurogane said in disdain, "But tell me, where are these strange streets of the town that is the elevator? Are there some sort of tiny race of people living here that I can't see but can scare? What about the sheet, huh? Are you keeping it in that empty hollow space in your idiotic head-"

"Oh!" Fai laughed, "You want a dare you can do _now_? Well, I don't know, Kuro-sensei, there's not much that you can possibly do, uh-"

"Well why don't you get creative and start thinking on that?" Kurogane asked, turning around so his back was towards Fai, "Meanwhile, I'll be-"

"Got one!" Fai grinned.

Kurogane spun around again "What is it?"

"I think Kuro-sensei should give me a great big kiss right here on the lips," Fai said in all seriousness.

Kurogane could already feel his cheeks beginning to flush, "That's-"

"Come on Kuro-tan, you do it all the time," Fai rolled his eyes.

"Not in school!" Kurogane hissed, "We never-"

Fai raised his eyebrows playfully, "There's nobody around,"

"It wasn't that way when you were stopping me from cursing!" Kurogane glared.

"That is because cursing is a filthy thing to do!" Fai exclaimed, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Kurogane shrugged and ran a finger across the collar of Fai's white coat. Fai blinked.

"Well come here then!" Kurogane commanded in an embarrassed hiss.

Fai smiled carelessly and allowed himself to be pulled in, their lips merely brushing breifly at first, then there was sigh and the enclosing warmth of hands upon hands and kisses upon skin, meeting once more at the lips and fingers dancing, running, tantalizing through hair and through fabric. They broke apart and lapsed into silence. Silence and smiles and delicate blushes.

"You know," Kurogane said, "You spoke too. I thought the rule was make a noise, do a forfeit."

Fai brought his chin to his knees, "I guess you caught me, what's my forfeit?"

Kurogane shuffled his eyes around the elevator and swallowed, "Uh- you think that really vigorous movement would make this thing, uhm, snap and crash?"

"_Kuro-tan_!" Fai gasped.

"What?!" Kurogane snapped.

"You're such a pervert! People have to use this elevator!" Fai cried, jabbing Kurogane in the chest.

"Okay! Okay!" Kurogane grumbled, "It was just an _idea_,"

-

"I'm so god damn hungry," Kurogane growled, shuffling awkwardly against the wall.

"That's because it's way past dinner time," Fai said lightly, "Everyone will have gone home now, the school is probably locked up,"

"Damn," Kurogane rested his head against the elevator wall, "I knew I should have had extra food at lunch time,"

Fai sighed, "I might have something in my case," he reached across to the side of the wall where his black breifcase lay propped against the metal surface.

"You've had food in there all that time and you never told me," Kurogane snapped.

Fai pulled out a bunch of notebooks and textbooks and placed them on the floor, "Now I'm sure I've got something in here, here, Kuro-chan, hold this," Fai handed Kurogane an object and continued digging through the case.

Kurogane stared at the object in his hand for a moment then raised his head slowly to glare at Fai who was now holding a squashed piece of cake in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Kurogane said slowly, his voice shivering with anger.

"That's my cell phone," Fai said nonchalantly, brushing a few crumbs off his lab coat.

"You've had a cell phone in here." Kurogane stated in disbelief, "You mean you're telling me that you've had a phone sitting in your case while we've been cramped up in an elevator for hours on end?"

The cake hovered next to Fai's mouth as Kurogane's words sunk in slowly, he contemplated a moment and then began laughing carelessly.

"Oops?" he offered.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Kurogane yelled, "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU YOU FU-"

"No cursing please!" Fai raised his hands.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kurogane shouted, "WE COULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF THIS COMPLETE HELLHOLE BUT YOU CHOSE TO JUST SIT THERE AND PLAY STUPID LITTLE GAMES?"

"I forgot it was in there," Fai stated as if it were obvious, "I would have told you if I'd remembered, really! I would, but the situation startled me so much that I completely forgot it existed!"

"My ass you did!" Kurogane snapped, "I bet you planned this all along! I bet it was you and that complete _witch_ upstairs that made this thing break down in the first place!"

"Don't be silly, Kuro-chi!" Fai laughed, "How could Yuko-sensei and I do something like that? We're not engineers you know."

"Shut up!" Kurogane commanded, "Now you are going to take this phone and call somebody. You are going to call whoever it takes to get us out of here right now,"

Kurogane shoved the cell phone into Fai's hands. "Now," he repeated.

Fai smiled awkwardly and then looked down at the screen. His face fell a second before he began to laugh once again, more foolishly than before.

"What now?" Kurogane growled.

"No signal," Fai laughed, pointing at the screen.

Kurogane snatched the phone from Fai's hand.

"Don't break it!" Fai cried as Kurogane held the phone up in the air.

"I'm not breaking it!" Kurogane yelled, "I'm seeing if the signal gets better if you hold it from a height,"

"Oh," Fai smirked, "And does it?"

"Slightly," Kurogane said, beginning to stand, "Here, you'll have to climb on my back,"

Fai chuckled playfully, "If you say so, Kuro-sama,"

"Shut up," Kurogane said, concealing a blush, "Just get on,"

Fai hopped up onto Kurogane's back and wrapped his legs around his waist, "Okay!" he exclaimed, "It's getting better, but i need to go higher,"

"There is no higher," Kurogane muttered darkly.

"Of course there is," Fai said, wobbling slightly, looping his arms around Kurogane's shoulders, "I can get up here,"

Kurogane sighed and grabbed the soles of Fai's feet as he hoisted himself up so he was sitting on Kurogane's shoulders.

"Bingo!" Fai smiled and began dialing a number.

Kurogane held tightly onto Fai's free arm, keeping him steady.

"Hey Yuko-sensei!" Fai greeted the person on the other end of the phone, "Listen, this is going to sound really weird but Kurogane-sensei and I are trapped in the school lift, we were wondering if you could send someone to- oh. Are you sure? Yes, I understand but, oh, right, I see what you're saying, you're right, I didn't realise how late it was Yuko-sensei and, oh, yes, that's perfectly fine, I think, well, I hope, okay then, okay, I'll put him on the phone, two seconds, _Kuro-tan_!" Fai passed the phone into Kurogane's hands.

Kurogane steadied the cell phone between Fai's leg and his own ear, keeping a hold on the wobbling Fai.

Fai glanced down.

"Shut up!" Kurogane shouted into the mouth piece before pressing the off button with as much force as he could.

Tossing the phone angrily to the floor, Kurogane took hold of Fai's hands, "Kick your leg over so you're sitting on only one of my shoulders, okay?"

Fai twirled his leg over Kurogane's head and landed gracefully on a single shoulder, "Now what?"

Kurogane kept hold of Fai's hands tightly, "Now you jump,"

Fai returned the grasp of Kurogane's hands upon his and lightly hopped from his perch on Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane steadied Fai until he landed firmly on the ground.

"So what did she say?" Kurogane grumbled, "How long until we're out?"

Fai tilted his head and gave a pained smile, "Not until morning I'm afraid, Yuko-sensei said that most engineering places would be closed and-"

Kurogane kicked down back to his spot on the floor and sighed.

Fai crouched down next to him, "Cheer up, Kuro-sama, it's not all that bad. What did she say to you?"

Kurogane blushed fervently and looked down at the floor. "She said, 'I don't know if you were wondering, Kurogane-san, but any sort vigorous movement will most definitely send this thing crashing to the basement."


End file.
